


Rainbow's End

by baranskinny



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Concerts, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fleetwood Mac References, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskinny/pseuds/baranskinny
Summary: Kurt and Diane went to a Fleetwood Mac concert. Kurt reminisces during the cab ride home. All from his POV.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Rainbow's End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the videos of Christine at the Cher concert, I wanted McHart to rock out together. This is an experimental work i.e I've never used this tense before be nice xo Any mistakes are my own and I try my best but proofreading is tiring lol lemme know if you like it im @ceilidhbitch on twitter

We’re in the back of a cab only a few minutes and you’ve already fallen asleep. I make sure you have your bag, phone and purse still under your arm and then let you relax into me for the ride. The concert was out of this world. Fleetwood Mac are just amazing, but the best part of it all was experiencing it with you. I just want to relive every moment. I’ll need to download the set list and listen to it again and again. Then I’ll be able to hold onto these memories.  
_

We almost matched our outfits exactly, although unintentionally. Dark jeans and a t-shirt aren’t special for me but they look amazing on you. We got to our seats before most of the concert venue filled, you even had a hotdog and a beer which I still can’t get over.

They started the show with my favourite - The Chain. We were standing side by side before the song even started, you on your toes almost jumping to see more of the stage. That iconic guitar gave me goose bumps. You kept looking over at me and shouting “IT’S STEVIE NICKS!” It sure as hell was.

When You Make Loving Fun comes on you giggled and moved your hips in time with the beat and occasionally turned round to tell me I made loving fun too. I’d croon back it’s all I wanna do but thankfully you couldn’t hear my voice over Mick’s drums. I’d wrap my right arm round your waist at this song trying to keep up with your excitement.

I got a rest when Dreams came on and you swayed slower. You stood in front of me then and I’m almost certain you had your eyes closed, using every other sense in your body to enjoy that moment and everything you felt. 

Then there was the song about the old Welsh witch. You knew that was one of my favourites so turned and gasped when it started to play. I kissed you soundly for the first time that night. I was entranced by your lips almost as must as I was the music. That was a dream come true right there. Kissing my girl with Rhiannon playing – the fact that it was playing live and you’re my girl was even better. 

When Everywhere plays we’ve had a couple beers each and we cannot keep a smile off our faces. Thankfully there was space around us to move, I felt like we were the only two people in the arena – apart from Fleetwood Mac of course. Even I started singing louder reminding you that I want to be with you everywhere. You kept laughing but you sang it back to me and we both know we meant it. 

For Landslide you rested your head against my chest, leaning back against me, swaying in time with the guitar. I couldn’t concentrate on the full song you were so beautiful in that moment. The smell of your hair washed over me and I had to concentrate on keeping my eyes open out of pure bliss.

I could tell when Seven Wonders started playing instantly. You screamed and you sang at the top of your lungs. I know it’s your favourite. It’s so cliché but I wanted to say you were a wonder too. I’ll wait and tell you when we’re watching their music videos tomorrow. You’ll roll your eyes then laugh at me but I know you like it.  
The encore songs had us singing, headbanging and hopping around as much as our bodies could take it. We yell out Go Your Own Way to no one in particular knowing the words don’t really apply to us. We’ve found our way together and are dead set on keeping it that way. Another guitar solo has me feeling like I’m floating so that’s when I grab onto you to stay grounded and kiss you again. You taste like beer, sweat and something else I can’t quite name but all I know is that it makes me lightheaded. 

For the last song I was swaying back in forth just admiring you until you lean up and say “Why aren’t you singing!? It’s Don’t Stop!” Your lipstick is smudged from our kisses but you didn’t care. 

“This is a Clinton song,” I joke back when really I was just too distracted by the hair sticking to your face and the smile on your lips to focus on the words. You swat my chest and turn to clap and sing the rest of the song. When we left the venue our voices were hoarse and we walk out, arms round each other still high from the experience.  
_

The cab pulls up to our street so I nudge you awake. “Di, We’re home.”

You nudge back trying to cuddle and with your eyes closed you pull at my shirt and mumbled “I know.”


End file.
